Egyperces szerelem
by Mariliisa
Summary: -BEFEJEZETT- Ötven rövid kis romantikus one-shot különböző szereplők kapcsolatáról. Shounen-ai.
1. ByakuyaxRenji: Karmazsin

**Cím:** Egyperces szerelem  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** vegyes  
**Elbeszélésmód:** vegyes  
**One-shotok száma:** 50  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők: **a Bleach férfi szereplői  
**Párosítás:** vegyes  
**Korhatár: **12+/16+  
**Ismertető:** Rövid kis novellák különböző Bleach szereplők kapcsolatáról. 50 shounen-ai one-shot.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** Shounen-ai, yaoi, olykor szereplő halála, erőszak, kínzás, trágár beszéd. Kérlek, mindig vedd figyelembe a korhatárt és figyelmeztetéseket!  
**Spoiler:** teljes sorozat (mind a manga, mind az anime, mind a filmek)  
**Megjegyzés:** Összevont karácsonyi ajándék az én kis drága perverzeimnek, olvasóimnak, barátosnéimnak - ti tudjátok, hogy Nektek szól.

* * *

**Cím:** Karmazsin  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Byakuya POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 315  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Byakuya, Renji  
**Párosítás:** ByakuyaxRenji  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála  
**Ismertető:** jelenet egy harctérről.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Vöröslően örvénylő hajzuhataga elrejti arcát előlem, hiába keresem szemét a folyton mozgásban lévő tincsek mögött. Mondani akarok neki valamit, de hiába kiáltanék – egy harcmező választ el tőle, és tudom, nem juthatok át időben, hogy biztosítsam arról, képes legyőzni ellenfelét.

Renji büszke ember, túlságosan is az – nem engedné, hogy közbeavatkozzam, hiszen ez az ő harca. Egyetlen módon segíthetnék neki: azzal, ha szemébe nézhetnék, és halkan a fülébe suttoghatnám azokat a szavakat, melyeket csak egy cseresznye- és szilvafákkal teli kertben, éjfél után mertem kimondani, mikor a sötétség jótékony takaróként borult fölénk, s karmazsinvörös tincsei a zöld gyepen terülve szét csillogtak a holdfényben.

Renji szép. Bár ez a szépség csak nekem tárulkozik ki, titokban – hiszen egy harcos nem gyönyörű, hanem erős, nem omolhat remegve-sírva egy nálánál erősebb férfi karjaiba, valahányszor a félelem eluralkodik rajta… hiszen egy erős férfi sohasem fél, s nem is ejt könnyeket.

Néhány nappal ezelőtt, mikor lopva csókot váltottunk, mielőtt felöltöttük volna shinigami-gúnyánk, hogy csatába induljunk, ő ezekkel a szavakkal búcsúzott tőlem, a szeretőjétől, s köszöntött mint kapitányát: „_Engem nem kell megvédened – akkor sem, ha kettőnk közül én vagyok a gyengébb. Egy hadnagy dolga, hogy vigyázzon a kapitányára, és nem fordítva. Hiba lenne rám figyelni a harcmezőn, ha támad az ellenség, és közben megfeledkezni a feladatról."_

Tudom, hogy Renjinek, mint oly sok dologban, ebben is igaza volt, de most mégsem tudom levenni a szemem a kettőnket elválasztó karmazsin függönyről.

Zabimaru éles koppanással ér földet. A bankai eltűnik, a vörös hajzuhatag megszűnik örvényleni, ahogy Renji térdre hull ellenfele előtt.

A mellkasomban érzem a szúró fájdalmat, ami az ő testét is átjárhatja, ahogy az espada keresztüldöfi szívét tulajdon pengéjével.

Vörös…

A karmazsin cseppek beszennyezik testét.

Zsibbadok. Valami nedveset érzek a karomon lecsurogni. Önkéntelenül kapok mellkasomhoz… olyan, mintha valami megvágná az ujjam.

Renji felém pillant, tekintetünk találkozik. Nincs idő, nincs tér, többé semmiféle vörös függöny sem választ el tőle. Ő mosolyog, és a könnyek fátyla mögött írisze karmazsin színben játszik.

_Karmazsin…_

A leggyönyörűbb szín.

Azután csak… sötétség.


	2. KenseixShuuhei: Hajnali idill

**Cím:** Hajnali idill  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, humor  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 362  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Kensei, Shuuhei  
**Párosítás: **KenseixShuuhei  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** trágár beszéd?  
**Ismertető:** ébredés az együtt töltött éjszaka után.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

A férfi csiklandozó érzésre ébredt. Lustán nyitotta ki szemét, de az hamar elkerekedett a látványtól, ami fogadta. A fiú féloldalasan feküdt mellette, és elgondolkozva simogatta Kensei egyik mellbimbóját.

- Talán nem kaptál eleget este? – kérdezte az álomtól még rekedt hangon az idősebb férfi, miközben óvatosan arrébbsöpört egy kósza fekete tincset a másik arcából.

- Felkeltettelek? Ne haragudj… - motyogta elgondolkozva a fiú, megkerülve a választ.

- Veszett zanpakutou nyele, rá se ránts – nevetett Kensei. – De mi ez a tekintet? Min gondolkozol?

- Tudtad, hogy álmodban állandóan ledobod magadról a takarót, és olyankor megkeményednek a mellbimbóid?

Kensei meglepetten húzta fel a szemöldökét.

- Nem – motyogta válaszul.

- És azt, hogy hangosan szuszogsz, és beszélsz álmodban? – nézett végre a férfi szemébe a fiú.

- Nem – vont vállat a férfi. – Csak nem felkeltettelek a szuszogásommal?

A fiú lassan megrázta fejét, és közelebb hajolt, hogy lágy csókot leheljen a másik ajkaira.

- Nem tudtam aludni – suttogta Kensei szájának, mielőtt elvált volna a cserepes ajkaktól.

- Valami baj van? – komorodott el a férfi, de a fiú nemlegesen felelt.

- Azt hiszem – mondta elgondolkozva, lassan megfontolva minden egyes szót mielőtt kiejtette volna őket -, hogy csupán… túl intenzív, túl új még nekem ez az egész.

- Ha nem akarod, mondd azt, és elfelejtjük, ami tegnap éjszaka történt – sóhajtott a férfi.

- Ha nem akarnám, már nem lennék itt – jelentette ki komolyan a fiatalabb.

- Jaj, Shuuhei – sóhajtott ismét Kensei -, a fiam lehetnél. Vaizard vagyok. Árulóként tekintenek rám. És még ezernyi okot tudnék felsorolni, hogy miért kellene ezt… abbahagynunk.

- Ez engem hidegen hagy. – A fiú megvonta vállát, miközben keze a férfi felsőtestén díszelgő tetoválásra siklott. – Vagy száz évig vártam arra, hogy visszakaphassam a hősöm – sóhajtott elgondolkozva -, és most végre teljesült a kívánságom. Még több is, mint remélni mertem volna.

- Ne legyél érzelgős, vakarcs – morogta Kensei.

- Csak kimondom, amit érzek.

Csend telepedett rájuk, hosszú csend, nem a kellemetlen, hanem az a bensőséges fajta. Az idősebbik férfi átkarolta a fiatalabb izmos, ám most mégis törékenynek tűnő vállát, míg Shuuhei továbbra is a másik mellkasát simogatta. Néhány perc elteltével végül Kensei szólalt meg:

- Szóval hangosan szuszogok?

- Aha – bólintott Shuuhei. – Ami azt illeti, nagyon aranyosan.

Kensei arca erre elkomorult.

- Tűnj az ágyamból, kölyök! – kiabálta, és egy erélyes mozdulattal lelökte a fiút az ágyról.


	3. RenjixShuuhei: Hikikomori

**Cím:** Hikikomori  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Renji POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 204  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Renji, Shuuhei  
**Párosítás:** RenjixShuuhei, ShuuheixRenji  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** nem szabad menekülni.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Menekülsz. Látom rajtad, hogy meg akarsz szökni, hogy félsz szembenézni azzal, amit tettél. Pedig igazán nem a Te hibád volt, Hisagi-senpai. Nem vagy bűnös semmiben.

Tudod, nem csak te voltál vak, hiszen Aizenék mindannyiunkat becsaptak, megtévesztettek. Nem vehetted volna időben észre, hogy árulóvá válik – hiszen már akkor áruló volt, mikor megismerted. Nem hibáztathatod magad a haláláért sem – te ölted meg, ez igaz, de számára megváltást jelentett a pengéd. Te magad mondtad, hogy még utoljára rád akart nézni. Nem véletlenül akarta a Te arcod emlékét magával vinni a halálba.

Mindig egy erős férfi benyomását keltetted bennem, már akkor is, mikor először találkoztunk. Bátor vagy, senpai, bátrabb, mint a shinigamik többsége. Most mégis futsz.

Pedig épp te voltál az, aki nem futamodott meg, mikor Tousen-taichou elment, és rádszakadt minden felelősség, minden munka. Nem futamodtál meg a harc elől sem, és felvállaltad a gyilkos angyal szerepét is – el sem tudom mondani, mennyire tisztellek ezért.

De most… hová futsz? Mégis miért menekülsz? Gyere vissza!

Nem kell ezt a terhet egyedül cipelned: én melletted leszek, ha szeretnéd. Nekem bármit elmondhatsz. Csak ne menekülj el!

Nem tudnám elviselni, ha eltűnnél. Kellesz nekem, mert Te vagy az, akire támaszkodhatom. Addig pedig, míg kihevered ezt az egészet… leszek én a váll, amin sírhatsz.

_Menekülsz? _Ne tedd!


	4. IchimaruxHitsugaya: Affection

**Cím:** Affection  
**Műfaj:** dráma, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 138  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Toushirou, Gin  
**Párosítás:** IchimaruxHitsugaya (egyoldalú)  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** vallomás és visszautasítás.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

- Értsd meg, nem megyek veled! – A szavak keményen koppantak a falakon, akárcsak jégcsapok a fagyos földön. – Nem vagyok beléd szerelmes, nem vonzódom hozzád, nem akarok melletted lenni.

- Adhatnál egy esélyt. – A rókaképű férfi arcán a szokásos mosoly helyett különös, szomorkás kifejezés ült.

- Ichimaru, értsd meg… nem lehet – sóhajtott ismét a tizedik osztag kicsiny kapitánya.

- Ha arról van szó, hogy emiatt el kellene árulnod…

- Arról van szó – vágott közbe Hitsugaya -, hogy én egy gyerek vagyok hozzád képest, aki még csak nem is vonzódik a férfiakhoz. Arról van szó, hogy nem szeretlek, és nem is tudnálak szeretni. Keress valaki mást, engem pedig felejts el!

- Ez az utolsó szavad? – kérdezte csüggedten Ichimaru.

- Igen – bólintott Toushirou komoran.

A rókaképű férfi keserűen sóhajtott, majd felöltötte szokásos gúnyos vigyorát, kiugrott az ablakon, és eltűnt az éjszakában.


	5. RenjixIchigo: Yakisoba

**Cím:** Yakisoba  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, fluff  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:**  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ichigo, Renji  
**Párosítás:** RenjixIchigo  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** trágár beszéd  
**Ismertető:** egy idegesítő hadnagy egész nap nem száll le Kurosaki Ichigóról, ezért a helyettes shinigami úgy dönt, elviszi egy étterembe, és majd ott finoman elmagyarázza neki az emberek világának alapvető illemszabályait.  
**Megjegyzés: **a yakisoba japán sült tészta, melyet zöldségekkel, szósszal, esetleg hússal tálalnak. Nagyon finom, érdemes kipróbálni - félkész, 5 perc alatt összedobható verziója nagyobb szupermarketekben kapható hazánkban is. ^^

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo először neglepett volt, mikor a hatodik osztag hadnagya, nevezett Abarai Renji megjelent a szobájában mindenfajta előzetes bejelentés nélkül, és közölte, hogy a mai napot vele fogja tölteni. Azután Ichigo ideges lett, hiszen a vörös hadnagy tapodtat sem mozdult mellőle egész áldó nap - követte őt az iskolában a folyosón, az utcán, elment vele a boltba, megnézte vele a baseball összefoglalót, a családjával vacsorázott... A pohár akkor telt be, mikor Ichigónak szó szerint a hadnagy orrára kellett csapnia az ajtót, mikor a mellékheyiség magányát akarta élvezni. Már csak az hiányzott volna, hogy az az idióta végignézze, hogyan végzi a dolgát!

Mivel Renji lekaparhatatlan volt, Ichigo inkább úgy határozott, elviszi a shinigamit valaahová, ahol elfogyaszthatnak egy második vacsorát, és szépen elmagyarázza majd neki, hogy _kbaszottul idegesítő _dolog, ha valaki parazitaként követi az ember fiát. Így kerültek ide, ebbe a kis családi étterembe.

Ichigo yakisobát rendelt, s persze Renji is követte a példáját. A tálak már ott gőzölögtek előttük telis-tele finom zöldségekkel és tésztával. A narancshajú helyettes shinigami kettétörte az evőpálcáját, s enni kezdett, a vele szemben ülő fiatal férfi pedig nyomban csatlakozott hozzá.

- Tudod, Renji - kezdte Ichigo, gondosan megfontolva minden egyes szót, mielőtt kiejtette volna őket -, kicsit úgy érzem, eléggé rámtelepedtél az utóbbi időben.

Renji felvonta szemöldökét, s zavarában valami béna viccel próbálta elütni az egészet - talán mondanom sem kell, teljességgel sikertelenül. Ichigo azonnnal észrevette, hogy a hadnagy zavarban van.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezte csendesen. Az aggodalom mély ráncként ült ki arcára két szemöldöke között.

- Semmi - mondta Renji túlságosan is gyorsan és hangosan. Szemei a yakisobát fikszírozták, evőpálcikái az ételben túrkáltak. - Mostanában fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész.

- Byakuya agyon dolgoztat, mi? - kérdezte a helyettes shinigami, aki nem volt képes visszafojtani egy halk kacajt.

- Mondjuk... - motyogta Renji fancsali képpel a tányérnak. Az igazság az volt, hogy Kuchiki-taichou már egy hete szabadságra engedte, így az égvilágon semmi dolga sem volt már hetedik napja - ám erről ichigónak nem kellett tudnia.

- Van más is? Eléggé letörtnek látszol - nézett a hadnagyra a narancssárga hajú fiú. Renji csak megrázta fejét. Hosszasan hallgattak.

- Ichigo, mi a véleményed Ikkaku-sanról és Yumichika-sanról? - törte meg végül a kellemetlen csendet Renji.

- Hm? - nézett fel rá kíváncsian a másik. Nem tudta, mit is kellene válaszolnia, latolgatta néhány másodpercig, hogy kimondja-e legelső gondolatát. Végül úgy döntött, Renji úgyis érteni fogja a viccet. - Nyilvánvalóan egymást _melegítik_ éjszakánként, ha érted, mire gondolok. - Ichigo nevetni kezdett, de hamarosan feltűnt neki, hogy Renji nem nevet vele. Meglepve nézett az evőpálcikáit szorongató, fancsali képű shinigamira. - Renji?

- Szerinted... az baj? - kérdezte halkan a hadnagy. Ichigo kerek szemekkel bámult rá.

- Nem - mondta csendesen.

- És szerinted baj, ha én is szeretnék "együtt melegedni " valakivel éjszakánként? - motyogta Renji fülig vörösödve, ichigo pillantását kerülve. A narancssárga hajú tinédzser pislogott kettőt, majd ő is a yakisobára szegezte tekintetét.

- Nem - felelte mosolyogva. Renji arcán is szétterült egy halovány mosoly, és végre Ichigo felé pillantott.

- Finom ez a yakisoba - jelentette ki.

- Ühüm - bólintott Ichigo, s mindketten enni kezdtek.


	6. AizenxIchimaru: Irónia

**Cím:** Irónia  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Ichimaru POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 177  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ichimaru, Aizen  
**Párosítás:** AizenxIchimaru  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** a hűséges róka.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Tudod, én mindig felnéztem rád, már gyerekkorom óta, de te csak eszközként tekintettél rám. Soha nem akartál megismerni a kelleténél jobban, mert úgy gondoltad, elég olyan mélyre ásnod, hogy tudd, nem foglak elárulni téged.

Én igazán hűséges öleb vagyok – a róka, akit megszelidített a herceg. Valóban nem áll szándékomban elárulni téged.. De nem azért, mert annyira tetszik a terved. Igazság szerint nem akarom ezt az egész árulósdit játszani, azt, hogy világuralomra törj. Ám fejet hajtok vágyaid és akaratod előtt.

Hogy miért? Nevetséges, röhejes tény, de szeretlek. És ezért hagyom, hogy irányíts, hogy kardként és pajzsként használj a csatamezőn, éjjelente pedig ágymelegítőnek, mikor csak annyi a dolgom, hogy széttegyem neked a lábam. És én vigyorogva teszem meg, mint bármi mást, te pedig észre sem veszed, mennyire összetört belül a lelkem. Nem azért, mert vak vagy – nem is tekintesz olyan mélyre, hogy lásd.

Ironikus nem? Hogy éppen én legyek szerelmes!

S én ennek a szerelemnek a nevében mindenem feláldozom és neked ajánlom, bár jutalmam csupán annyi, hogy megsimogatod a fejem hajnalban, mikor kikelsz mellőlem a meleg ágyból.


	7. KyourakuxUkitake: Boldogság

**Cím:** Boldogság  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 136  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Kyouraku, Ukitake  
**Párosítás:** UkitakexKyouraku  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Shunsui az alvó Ukitakét nézi.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Shunsui mosolyogva nézte az ágyon békésen szuszogó alakot. Ritkán látta ilyen nyugodtan Ukitake arcát – az még álmában is gyakran eltorzult a fájdalmas levegővételtől.

A nyolcadik osztag kapitánya sóhajtott, és közelebb hajolva az ágyhoz lágy csókot lehelt a férfi arcára, ügyelve arra, hogy ne ébressze fel. Juushirou álmában elmosolyodott. Oldalára fordult, szembe Shunsuivel, és egy apró köhintést hallatott.

Kyouraku mosolya még szélesebb lett. Tudta, a másik betegsége bármikor elválaszthatja őket, Ukitake napjai meg vannak számlálva – s ezért újra megfogadta, hogy olyannyira ki fogja használni azt a rövidke kis időt, amennyire lehet. Az ő szemében a happy end nem a "boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak" volt a könyv végén. Ő azt akarta, hogy Juushirou boldogan éljen – és boldogan is haljon meg.

Félresimított egy kósza, selymesen fehér hajtincset a férfi arcából.

Azért addig még sok idejük van.


	8. GrimmjowxUlquiorra: Önkéntes rabság

**Cím:** Önkéntes rabság  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 166  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra  
**Párosítás:** GrimmjowxUlquiorra  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** valami megtöri a tökéletes ürességet Ulquiorra lelkében.

* * *

Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy képtelen volt levakarni magáról azt az idióta hatos espadát, aki állandóan zaklatta a hülyeségeivel. Ulquiorrának egyetlen perc nyugta sem volt, és nem értette, miért kérdez tőle olyasmit a másik, hogy mikor feküdt le valakivel utoljára.

A cuatro espadaa számára úgysem jelentettek semmit az érzelmek vagy a testiség, hiszen a tökéletes nihilt testesítette meg, ám Grimmjow valamiért képtelen volt felfogni ezt. S valahányszor előállt egy új kérdéssel vagy lehetetlen tanáccsal, Ulquiorra mindannyiszor érzelemmentes arccal hessegette őt el.

Egy napon Grimmjow-nak nagyon elege lett belőle. Egyszerűen fogta magát, a falnak lökte a másik espadát, és megcsókolta. Ulquiorra nem viszonozta a csókot, csak nézett a másik mérhetetlenül kék szemeibe. Grimmjow elvigyorodott, és a szobájába rángatta a negyedik espadát.

Azóta négy hónap telt el, és Ulquiorra még mindig abban a szobában volt. Nem Grimmjow tartotta fogva – ő akart maradni. Saját magát sem értette, a másikat pedig főleg nem, de ami kettejük között volt, világokat mozgatott meg a lelkében, amiről eddig azt sem tudta, hogy létezik.


	9. RenjixHitsugaya: A biztonság kedvéért

**Cím:** A biztonság kedvéért  
**Műfaj:** drabble, humor  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 100  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hitsugaya, Renji  
**Párosítás:** RenjixHitsugaya  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Renji meg akar győződni valamiről, hogy nehogy bajba kerüljön.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

- Mondja, kapitány, mennyi idős is pontosan? - kérdezte Renji, kiérdemelve egy meglepett pillantást Hitsugayától.  
- Őszintén szólva nem vagyok biztos benne – vonta meg a vállát a fiú.. - Amikor még Rukongaiban éltem, nem számoltam az éveket.  
- De már nagykorúnak számít, ugye? - faggatta tovább a kicsiny kapitányt a hatodik osztag hadnagya.  
- Miért kérdezed ezt? - vonta fel egyik hófehér szemöldökét Toushirou. - Egyébként igen, nagykorú vagyok.  
Renji szívéről látványosan zuhant le egy hatalmas kő.  
- Akkor jó. Ebben az esetben nem kerülök börtönbe, ha odaadom ezt magának – mondta vigyorogva, és egy szál nárciszt nyújtott át az elképedt kapitánynak.  
Hitsugaya soha életében nem vörösödött el annyira, mint akkor.


	10. TousenxHisagi: Szeretnélek szeretni

**Cím:** Szeretnélek szeretni  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 84  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hisagi, Tousen  
**Párosítás:** TousenxHisagi (egyoldalú)  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** reménytelen szerelem.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

A férfi elgondolkodva simogatta a hadnagy arcát, feltérképezve minden kis négyzetmilliméterét.

- Nem lehet semmi sem köztünk, igaz? - kérdezte, és hadnagya felé fordította vak tekintetét.

Shuuhei szíve összeszorult. Nem felelt, hiszen nem volt rá szükség, Tousen tudta jól, ő másba szerelmes.

- Taichou – sóhajtott az ifjú hadnagy -, sajnálom. Én szeretnélek szeretni, de...

- De nem tudsz – bólintott a férfi, s elengedte őt, majd kisétált a szobából. Hisagi egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy utána kellene mennie, de azután elvetette az ötletet. Tudta, Tousennek most leginkább magányra van szüksége.


	11. IchimaruxKira: Magány

**Cím:** Magány  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét, angst  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1.  
**Szavak száma:** 140  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Kira  
**Párosítás:** IchimaruxKira (egyoldalú)  
**Korhatár:** 16+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** önbántalmazás  
**Ismertető:** Kira nem vágyik másra, csak hogy kapitánya még egyszer karjaiban tartsa.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

A penge éppen úgy siklik végig a bőrömön, mint ahogy a te ujjaid szoktak, éppen úgy karcolja végig a combjaim, mint az éles körmeid, ám ez az érzés egyáltalán nem hozza azt az örömöt és gyönyört, mint a te érintéseid.

Mindig tudtam, hogy rejtegetsz valamit, ahogy azt is, hogy te sohasem voltál jó ember, Taichou. Én mégis felnéztem rád, hűséges voltam és... szerettelek. Még most is szeretlek, bár nem volna szabad.

Bárcsak magaddal vittél volna, vagy öltél volna meg ahelyett, hogy ilyen egyszerűen eldobj és hátrahagyj engem.

Ichimaru-taichou!

Hadnagyodként és szeretődként is megtettem mindent, hogy megfeleljek Neked, s most úgy érzem, semmi sem volt elég. A saját kudarcomként élem ezt meg, és lassan ez az érzés megöl.

Csupán egyszer, egyetlen egyszer szeretném újra érezni a hideg, könyörtelen kezed a bőrömön, s boldog lennék.

Mondd, kérlek, mondd, akkor is, ha csupán hazugság, hogy egy napon visszatérsz hozzám!


	12. HisagixKira: Megmenteni egymást

**Cím:** Megmenteni egymást  
**Műfaj:** általános, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Kira POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 145  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hisagi, Kira  
**Párosítás:** HisagixKira  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Hisagi egy javaslattal áll elő.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

- Engem nem menthet meg senki, Hisagi-senpai – mondtam szomorúan, és az ajtó felé indultam, ám Shuuhei visszatartott.

- Várj! - Jobb keze bal karom köré fonódott, erősen tartott, s mintha áram járta volna át a testem érintése nyomán. Elszállt minden erőm, tiltakozni sem tudtam már, csak álltam ott kővé dermedve és bámultam a padlót, mintha akkor láttam volna először. Pedig minden nap azon jártam.

Shuuhei elengedte a kezem, és tétován elmosolyodott.

- Én is azt hittem, hogy engem nem menthet meg senki, Izuru – mondta halkan. - De azután rájöttem, hogy van valaki, akivel egy cipőben evezünk. Te. Téged ugyanúgy elárult a kapitányod, mint engem a sajátom.

Szemem sarkából pillantottam csak rá.

- Mire akarsz kilyukadni? - Meg sem ismertem a saját hangom, mikor feltettem a kérdést.

Hisagi-senpai őszintén elmosolyodott, és gyengéden maga felé fordította a fejem.

- Mentsük meg egymást, jó? - kérdezte, s a következő pillanatban ajkaimon éreztem ajkait.


	13. ByakuyaxIchigo: Kedves Naplóm!

**Cím:** Kedves Naplóm!  
**Műfaj:** dráma, humor  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Ichigo POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 368  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ichigo  
**Párosítás:** ByakuyaxIchigo  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ichigo naplót kezd írni.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Üdv mindenkinek!

A nevem Kurosaki Ichigo. Végzős felső középiskolás vagyok. A hajam narancssárga. A szemeim barnák. Szeretek zenét hallgatni, a barátaimmal lógni. Egyéb hobbik? Talán a harcművészet.

Hát, azt hiszem, ennyi... Elég unalmas kölyök vagyok.

Kapcsolat? Hát, izé... van is, meg nincs is. Nevezzük mondjuk távkapcsolatnak. Mert bármilyen közel is legyen hozzám az, akit szeretek, nem érhetem el. Ugyanis nem látom őt.

Nem, nem egy képzeletbeli barátról beszélek! Ő igazi, esküszöm! Tényleg! (Minek is bizonygatom, úgyis bolondnak néztek...)

Fogalmam sincs, egyáltalán miért kezdtem el naplót írni... arról pedig főképp nincs lövésem se, hogyan kellene egy naplót kezdeni. Talán így: "Kedves Naplóm! Ma Nagyon szép napra ébredtem..."? Különben is, ez egy titkos napló, senki sem fogja elolvasni. De azért arra az esetre, ha vén koromra esetleg Alzheimer-kóros lennék, inkább leírok mindent...

Kezdjük akkor újra!

Kedves vénségesen vén, őszhajú Kurosaki Ichigo!

Régen nem csupán narancssárga hajad volt, de a szellemeket is láttad. Állítólag Anyád is, de ki tudja, az az idióta Apád ugyanis megrögzött hazudozó. Titkolózik. Ja, és shinigami, amit érts szó szerint – valóban halálisten.

Egy napon te magad is shinigami – pontosabban csak helyettes – lettél egy Rukia nevű lánynak köszönhetően. Hosszú, érdekes kalandok után találkoztál egy kapitánnyal, akit először – teljesen jogosan – gyűlöltél, majd ahogy egyre jobban és jobban megismerted, fokozatosan beleszerettél. (És ahogy az jó tinédzserhez illik,természetesen komplett idiótát csináltál magadból, valahányszor találkoztatok.)

Tavasz volt és virágoztak a cseresznyefák, mikor egyszer meglátogatott téged. Bár ő akármikor láthatott cseresznyefát – nem hiába hívják Senbonzakurának a zanpakutou-ját -, mégis elment veled a hanamira. Este aztán, mikor már mindenki hazament, egy fának döntve csókolt meg téged, és csinált mást is, de... ezt inkább nem részletezem... Ki tudja, talán egy konzervatív öregember válik majd belőlem, s csak megbotránkoznék saját magamon.

Szóval, járni kezdtetek Byakuyával, de a sors hamar közbeszólt. Egy harc során elvesztetted minden shinigami képességed, és azután már nem voltál képes látni a szellemeket... és őt sem.

Búcsúzóul megfogadtátok, hogy minden évben találkoztok hanami idején ugyanabban a parkban, ahol először csókolt meg. Akkor egyetlen napra Byakuya póttestet ölt, hogy te is láthasd és megérinthesd őt.

Tudod, nagyon hiányzik nekem, s biztos vagyok benne, neked is.

Kedves vénségesen vén, ősz hajú Kurosaki Ichigo!

Legyél bármennyire is szenilis, soha, de soha ne felejts el elmenni abba a parkba, mert ő ott fog várni rád midig!


	14. HisagixHitsugaya: Jelentőség

**Cím:** Jelentőség  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 467  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hisugaya, Hisagi  
**Párosítás:** HisagixHitsugaya  
**Korhatár:** 16+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** egy kis meztelenkedés  
**Ismertető:** Néha nem értjük meg tökéletesen egymást.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

- Tudod, nem lesz ez így jó. Mégiscsak a felettesed vagyok – morogta a párnába a már félálomban lévő kapitány, s nagyot szippantott az izzadságszagú huzaton keresztül a tollak között bujkáló levegőből.

- Eddig nem érdekelt – sóhajtott a másik, és felülállt az ágyról. Maga köré csavarta az egyik takarót – vékony nyári pléd volt csak –, és kicammogott a fürdőszobába, magára hagyva a lászólag nyugodt, de belül összezavarodott és rémült fiút. Gyorsan könnyített magán, majd visszatérve a hálószobába, felöltözött.

- Elmenjek? - kérdezte csendesen. - Ha nem akarod, hogy itt legyek, csak mondd meg.

A fiatalabb fiú kissé oldalra fordult, hogy szeme sarkából a másikra tudjon nézni.

- Nem erről van szó, Hisagi. - Erre a másik félig gúnyosan, félig sértetten mosolyodott el.

- Sosem szólítottál a keresztnevemen. - A kapitány szemei erre elkerekedtek, és most már nem csak teljes testével fordult a magasabb felé, de fel is ült az ágyon. Csak nézett rá kétségbeesetten, már-már bangán. Nem tudott erre mit mondani. - Látod, erről beszéltem.

- Nem. Nem érted – rázta meg a fejét az alacsony alak, és feltápászkodott az ágyról. Mit sem törődve azzal, hogy bárki megláthatja, ahogy meztelenül elhalad az ablak előtt, odalépett Hisagihoz.

- Akkor magyarázd meg! - A hadnagy hangja ridegen csengett, s visszhangot vert a hirtelen csendessé és üressé váló szobában. A kicsi még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem. - Hogyan várhatod el, hogy megértsem, ha meg sem próbálod elmagyarázni?

A kapitány már gombócot érzett a torkában. Ismét csak megrázta a fejét, ezüstszínű tincsei verejtéktől nyirkosan csapkodták bőrét.

- Ha nem akarod, hogy itt legyek, csak mondd meg – ismételte el a férfi. - Akkor elmegyek. Ha azt akarod, holnaptól ismét csak Hitsugaya-taichou leszel nekem, és nyugodtan elfelejtheted, mi volt kettőnk között.

Máris múlt időben beszélt. Toushirou úgy érezte magát, mint akinek keresztüldöftek egy zanpakutou-t a szívén.

Shuuhei vetett rá egy utolsó, csalódott és mérges pillantást, és sarkon fordult, hogy elhagyja a szobát. Ám a kilincsen megdermedt a keze, mintha csak Hyourinmaru fagyasztotta volna jégbe, mikor meghallotta a kicsiny kapitány reszelős, mégis remegő hangon elmotyogott vallomását:

- Félek. Egyedül... félek.

Hisagi nem fordult vissza, csak lehajtotta a fejét.

- Te? Te nem félsz semmitől. - A hangja éppen olyan halk volt, mint Hitsugayáé.

- Összetévesztesz valakivel – suttogta maga elé az ezüsthajú fiú, és megsemmisülten lerogyott a padlóra. Meztelen bőre szinte szikrázott a napsütésben.

A hadnagy végre megfordult, és oldalra döntött fejjel, komor arccal tett fel egyetlen kérdést:

- Miért nem szólítasz a keresztnevemen?

- Miért nem hívhatlak úgy, ahogy akarlak? - Shuuhei erre elmosolyodott.

- Túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítok apróságoknak? - kérdezte.

- És éppen ezért nem veszed észre a lényeges dolgokat – bólintott Toushirou. - Én csak annyit mondtam, hogy nem lesz ez így jó. De azt egy szóval sem, hogy ez bármiféle akadályt jelentene számomra.


	15. ByakuyaxHitsugaya: Tavaszi hóesés

**Cím:** Tavaszi hóesés  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Hitsugaya POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 455  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hisugaya, Kyouraku, Byakuya  
**Párosítás:** ByakuyaxHitsugaya  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Van valami közös a hóban és a cseresznyevirágokban.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

A hulló cseresznyevirágok tánca engem mindig a hóesésre emlékeztetett. Nem tudom, miért, hiszen a szirmok rózsaszínűek és sokkal puhábbak, lágyabbak, mint a hó. A hó bántja a bőrt, kipirosítja, kiszárítja, repedezetté teszi, apró sebet, ám annál élesebb, csípő fájdalmat hagyva maga után.

A hó gyilkos.

Betemet, elhantol, megfagysz alatta, jéggé, s jégkoporsó az, amit köréd von. Nincs tőle menekvés, szép lassan kihűlsz, a tüdőd nem bír már levegőért kapkodni, és így a szív számára értelemetlenné válik a vér szállítása.

Bezzeg a cseresznyevirágok... gyönyörűek, puhák és nem gyilkosok. Inkább meggyógyítják a lelket. Teát készítünk belőle, és azzal csillapítjuk szomjunk. Nézzük a hullását, és gyöyörködünk benne. Fürdővízbe tesszük szirmait, és illóolajával kenegetjük magunk.

A cseresznyevirág maga az élet.

Bár te mindig azt állítottad, hogy nem így van.

Szomorú vagyok, valahányszor eljön a tavasz, és mindenki a hanamira készül. Egész Seireitei rózsaszínbe borul – a kopár utcákon, ahol nincsenek fák, papírdíszek és lampionok gondoskodnak a hangulatról, a parkokban és a gazadagok udvarain pedig hatalmas ágak roskadoznak a sok kicsiny szirom alatt. Ilyenkor gyönyörű a város. Mindenki vidám, nevet, táncol, játszik a hulló szirmokkal, szakét iszik és nyers lazaccal tömi magát. Csak én vagyok lehangolt.

- Tudja, Hitsugaya kapitány, nem kellene ilyen morcosan bámulnia azokat a szerencsétlen szirmokat – szólal meg mögötem Kyouraku, én pedig megugrom kissé a meglepetéstől. Mikor került ez mögém?

- Nem vagyok morcos. - Csak ennyire futja tőlem, és persze a férfi azonnal átlát rajtam.

- Hiányzik, nem igaz? - A kérdés a szívembe markol, de nem mutatom, ehelyett csak sztoikus ábrázattal fordulok Kyouraku felé, és megrázom fejem.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz.

- Sosem mondtad el neki, mit érzel iránta, nem igaz? - folytatja szenvtelenül. Legszívesebben felpofoznám, vagy fognám Hyourinmarut, és készítenék egy Kyouraku Shinsui formájú hóembert. Lehet, hogy meleg van, de azért eltartana egy pár napig, míg kiolvadna.

- Semmi közöd hozzá – sziszegem ingerülten. Érzem, ahogy egy ér kezd kidagadni a homlokomon.

- Pedig ha elmondtad volna neki, lehet, hogy nem kerül sor arra a házasságra. - Itt telik be a pohár. Akkorát mosok be a nyolcadik osztag kapitányának, hogy ő a földre kerül. Azt hiszem, a kezem is eltörtem, fájnak az ujjcsontjaim.

- Na idefigyelj. Semmi közöd az életemhez! - üvöltöm. Pedig ritka, hogy én így kikeljek magamból. - Az a házasság eleve el volt rendezve, és senki sem akadályozhatta volna meg. Legfőképpen én nem. Ha nem tűnt volna fel, férfi vagyok, mégis hogy vette volna ki magát, ha egy nemesember miattam bont fel egy eljegyzést? Gondolkozz, mielőtt beszélsz! Különben is – halkul el a hangom –, miért kellettem volna éppen én neki?

- A cseresznyevirágok hullása... annyira hasonlít a hóesésre. Nem igaz, Hitsugaya-taichou? - szólal meg egy mély, halk hang az ajtóban, nekem pedig kihagy egy dobbanást a szívem.


	16. IsshinxUkitake: Múltidézés

**Cím:** Múltidézés  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Isshin POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 502  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ukitake, Isshin  
**Párosítás:** IsshinxUkitake  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** egy picike trágárság.  
**Ismertető:** Néha jó lenne, ha ki tudnánk törölni a múltat.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Néha vissza akarok menni a múltba, hogy megváltoztathassam a dolgokat, mert tudom, hogy elszúrtam. Elcsesztem mindent, és a lelkiismeretem minden eltelt nappal egyre több és több mérget csepegtet a szívembe. Fáj, ami történt, nagyon fáj, és képtelen vagyok túllépni rajta.

Önzőek vagyunk. Shinigami vagy ember, oly mindegy, mindannyian csak a saját érdekeink vesszük figyelembe, nem törődünk semmivel és senkivel. A saját boldogságunk hajszoljuk, vagy épp ellenkezőleg; boldogtalanná tesszük magunkat, csak azért, hogy az önzetlenség álcájába burkolózhassunk.

Én valóban szerettem őt, de elhagytam, mert volt egy még nagyobb vágyam annál, hogy éjszakánként őt érinthessem. Hatalmat akartam. És belebuktam a próbálkozásba.

Nem akartam vele újra találkozni, sohasem akartam látni már. Nem azért, mert gyűlölöm – épp ellenkezőleg, azt hiszem, napról napra jobban szeretem. De nem tudok a szemébe nézni. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok beismerni, hogy mi játszódik le bennem.

- Igazán büszke lehetsz a fiadra. Épp olyan nagyszerű shinigami vált belőle, mint amilyen te magad is vagy – mondja vidáman. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ez vajon tettetett vidámság-e, Ukitakén mindig nehéz volt kiigazodni.

- Már nem tartom magam shinigaminak. - Azt hiszem, meglepi a válaszom, de a mosoly csupán egy pillanatra olvad le arcáról. Csodálom, hogy ilyen tartása van, még a betegsége és minden fájdalom ellenére is, amit elszenvedett az életben.

Belekortyol a teába, amit jobb híján a kezembe nyomtam, azután a csészével még mindig a kezében feláll. A hűtőhöz sétál, és elmerengve kezdni nézegetni Yuzu mágnessel odatűzött jeles dolgozatát.

- Okos lányod van – állapítja meg.

- A másik pedig kiváló sportoló – mondom, de nem az apai büszkeség, sokkal inkább zavarom miatt bukik ki belőlem a mondat. És Ukitake még mindig mosolyog, elnézően, kedvesen, úgy, mint egy kisgyerekre nézünk, mikor eltör egy vázát játék közben.

Utálom ezt a nézését.

- Büszke lehetsz a gyerekeidre – ismétli önmagát, én meg csak vállat vonok kínomban. Ugyan mit mondhatnék még neki?

Legszívesebben odasétálnék én is a hűtőhöz, van behűtve valami bor, amit Urahara sózott rám egy jó hete. Nem vagyok oda a löttyét, de most igazán jól esne egy korty alkohol, vagy talán még több is. Józanul nem bírom elviselni, hogy itt van.

- Tudod, én nem bánom, hogy így alakultak a dolgok – mondja, s mosolya most valamiért őszintébbnek tűnik, mint valaha. Mintegy nyomatékostásul köhint egyet, mielőtt folytatná. - Tőlem nem születhettek volna gyerekeid. Össze sem házasodhattunk volna és...

- Ne gyere ezzel! - szakítom durván félbe. Egyszerűen nem bírnám elviselni, ha végigmondaná. - Nem azért jöttem el Seireiteiből.

- Tudom – bólint mindentudóan. - És sosem nehezteltem rád. Mindig tudtam, hogy nem engem akartál elhagyni.

Most először mosolyodom el, mióta itt van. Ez az, amit legjobban szeretek Ukitakéban, ez a már-már naiv jóakarat és bizalom, amit az emberekbe fektet. És ezúttal igaza van, tényleg nem ő volt az, akit hátra akartam hagyni. Én csak Seireiteiből akartam eltűnni – és tudtam, hogy ő nem követhet.

Ki tudja, hány év telt már el, rég nem számolom a napokat. Talán száz, vagy ezer is? S én minden egyes nap minden percében bűntudatot éreztem, egészen mostanáig.

- Köszönöm.


	17. IsshinxByakuya: Szerelemszám

**Cím:** Szerelemszám  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Byakuya POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 209  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Byakuya, Isshin  
**Párosítás:** IsshinxByakuya  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála (visszaemlékezés)  
**Ismertető:** Hányszor szabad szerelmesnek lenni egy életben?  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Boldog vagyok, ugyanakkor szégyellem is magam, ahogy a karjaidban tartasz. Nem szoktam meg, hogy törékenynek lássanak, a világnak soha nem mutattam meg ezt az oldalam. Az egyetlen, aki tanúja volt gyengeségemnek, már rég halott, eltűnt a világból a szilvafák első virágaival ezelőtt vagy hatvan esztendeje.

Tudom, hogy nem ez alapján ítélsz meg, tudom, hogy többre tartasz egy gyenge ficsúrnál, aki a gazdagok és befolyásosok sztoikus álcája mögé rejt mindent, amit szégyell. Tudom, hogy te ismersz és szeretsz, én sokszor mégis képtelen vagyok elengedni magamban a közledben – vagy pedig megteszem, és akkor egy órára vagy kettőre teljesen összeomlok.

Nekem egyszer volt egy feleségem, akit mindennél jobban szerettem. Még ma is fáj, hogy elveszítettem, és úgy érzem, kettőnk szerelmét minden egyes pillanattal, mit veled töltök el, elárulom.

Neked is volt már egy feleséged, ő is meghalt, te is ott voltál a temetésén annak, akinek odaadtad a szíved egy darabját, melyet sohasem kaphatsz már vissza. Mondd, te is úgy érzel, mint én, amikor engem ölelsz? S vajon elmúlik valaha a bűntudat?

Engem arra tanítottak, hogy egy férfi az életében csak egyszer házasodhat meg szerelemből. De... miért tiltott, hogy több embernek is odaadjuk a szívünk? Talán ezért, ezért a mardosó bűntudat miatt?

Isshin, mit gondolsz? Szerinted egy ember hányszor lehet szerelmes életében?


	18. HyourinmaruxKazeshini: Viadal

**Cím:** Viadal  
**Műfaj:** humor, enyhe crack  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 219  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Kazeshini, Hyourinmaru, Hisagi, Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** HyourinmaruxKazeshini / KazeshinixHyourinmaru  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** crack  
**Ismertető:** Van, amit a zanpakutou-k csak harcban képesek eldönteni.  
**Megjegyzés: **hülyeség. Nézzétek el.

* * *

- Kazeshini! A zanpakutou szerelmére, fejezd be végre! - üvöltötte Hisagi kétségbeesetten, egyben felháborodottan. Nem értette a zanpakutou-ja viselkedését. Kazeshini ugyanis éppen csatát vívott egy másik kard szellemével, mégpedig az egyik legerősebbel, Hyourinmaruval.

- Fogd be! - kiáltotta oda neki foghegyről Kazeshini, miközben kaszáját lendítette Hitsugaya zanpakutou-ja felé, aki egy könnyed mozdulattal kitért előre. Összeszűkítette szemeit, és egy jégoszlopot küldött a másik felé, aki sűrű káromkodásokkal kísérve ugrott el útjából.

- Kazeshini! - kiáltotta ismét Hisagi. - Azonnal fejezd be! Megtámadtad Hitsugaya-taichou zanpakutou-já, ezért mindkettőnket elő fognak venni! Légy már eszednél! - Kazeshini azonban ezúttal válaszra sem méltatta a hadnagyot.

- Mi ez a lárma? - kérdezte egy hang, mire Hisagi nyelt egy nagyot, és hajlongva fordult meg.

- Hi... Hitsugaya-taichou, nagyon sajnálom, én... igazán... de... kazshini és Hyourinmaru... - kezdett volna magyarázkodni. A tizedik osztag kapitánya felvonta szemöldökét és felnézett a két harcoló zanpakutou-ra.

- Miért harcolnak? - kérdezte, miközben karba fonta kezeit mellkasa előtt.

- Izé... azt próbálják eldönteni, hogy... - Hisagi hangja elhalkult, és a hadnagy kínosan vigyorogva megvakarta a fejét. - Azt próbálják eldönteni, hogy ki legyen felül, amikor... tudja.

- Hogy ki legyen felül? - értetlenkedett Hitsugaya, majd türkiz szemei hatalmasra tágultak, mikor leesett neki, hogy miről is van szó. - Azt hiszem, nekem most le kell ülnöm – motyogta kiszáradt szájjal.


	19. GrimmjowxIchigo: Hajnal Karakurában

**Cím:** Hajnal Karakurában  
**Műfaj:** romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 178  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Grimmjow  
**Párosítás:** GrimmjowxIchigo  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Grimmjow a napkeltét nézi a tetőn.  
**Megjegyzés: **Ha szeretnéd tudni, mikor várható frissítés, látogasd meg adatlapom! :)**  
**

* * *

A hajnalt bámulta a tetőről, ahogy a sötétség félhomályba fordul, majd a Nap felbukik a horizont fölé, hogy beragyogja a világot, rózsaszínbe vonva a felhőket néhány röpke perc, talán egy félóra erejéig. Az arcán maradt maszkdarab vakítóan verte vissza a fényt, ám senki sem vette őt észre, hiszen a legtöbb ember számára ő láthatatlan volt. Két szemei a szokásos őrült fény helyett most nyugalommal és szomorúsággal voltak teli, ahogy csak nézte és nézte a Napot.

Gyűlölte a fényét.

Minden csendes volt, senki sem járt az utcákon, ám ahogy a sárga korong egyre feljebb és feljebb kúszott az égen, úgy jelentek meg a zajok, fokozatosan, egymás után, hogy azután ricsajjá vegyüljenek. Egy ébresztőóra, egy kávéfőző, vízforraló, fogmosás zaja, hajszárító zúgása, egy hangos felkiáltás – Úristen! Elaludtam! –, tűsarkú cipők kopogása az aszfalton, autók motorjának robaja.

Karakura felébredt, véget vetve a nyugalomnak. Grimmjow mégsem mozdult még. Várt valamire.

Alatta, a házban, hangos ring-ringgel megszólalt egy ébresztőóra, morgás hallatszott, majd egy hatalmas ásítás. Grimmjow arcán elterült egy félmosoly.

- Jó reggelt, shinigami! - suttogta maga elé, azután eltűnt egy gargantában.


	20. IchigoxToushirou: Útmente

**Cím:** Útmente  
**Műfaj:** romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 374  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ichigo, Toushirou  
**Párosítás:** IchigoxToushirou  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ichigo vigasztalni próbálja Hitsugayát.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Toushirou elgondolkodva bámulta a naplementét az út menti korlátnak támaszkodva.

- Hiányzik Hinamori-chan, igaz? - kérdezte mögötte egy hang, mire a kicsiny kapitány felkapta a fejét, s meglepetten fordult hátra. Nem mondott semmit, hiszen tagadni nem lett volna értelme, beismerni viszont nem merte volna, hogy a másik fiúnak igaza van. - Ne aggódj, fel fog épülni. És észhez tér majd.

- Nem tudhatod biztosan. – Az ezüsthajú fiú hangja olya rekedt volt, mint egy öregemberé.

- Lehetnél egy kicsit optimistább – mondta Ichigo egy apró mosollyal toldva meg szavait. - Nem csak negatív dologok történnek a világban.

- Hagyjuk ezt most, Kurosaki – sóhajtott lemondóan Toushirou.

Ichigónak azonban esze ágában sem volt annyiban hagyni a dolgot. Féltette a kapitányt, attól tartott, összeroppan a teher alatt, amit a vállán cipel. Közelebb lépett hozzá, és megölelte, ám a fiatalabbnak tűnő fiú ellökte őt magától.

- Toushirou...

- Neked Hisugaya-taichou! - szakította félbe ingerülten az alacsony kapitányka. - És igazán értékelném, ha most békén hagynál, Kurosaki.

Ichigo azonban nem tágított. Összevonta a szemöldökét, majd lehajolt, és minden figyelmeztetés nélkül megcsókolta a másik fiút.

- Kuro... saki? Ez meg... mit... miért? Hogyan? - motyogta maga elé Toushirou, s szemei olyan kerekre tágultak, hogy Ichigo már-már attól félt, kiesnek a helyükről, és legurulnak a dombról.

- Lazítnod kéne – mondta csendesen a narancsszín hajú fiú.

- De hát... én... ezt nem lehet... - dadogta Hitsugaya.

- Csak egyetlen nyomós indokot mondj, hogy miért nem!

A kapitány legalább ezer okot tudott. Bele is kezdett a felsorolásba:

- Te ember vagy, én shinigami. Ráadásul kapitány. És sokkal, de sokkal öregebb vagyok nálad! - Ahogy beszélt, szemei ide-oda jártak, s kapkodva szedte a levegőt, egy kezdődő pánikroham jeleként.

- És a kapitányoknak nem lehet magánéletük? Tudtommal Byakuya is házas volt – érvelt komoran Ichigo.

- De hát... mi... - kezdte volna Toushirou, de Ichigo belé fojtotta a szót.

- Miért ne viselkedhetnél úgy, mint egy átlagos középiskolás? Végülis az a feladatod, hogy beépülj közénk, és ne kelts feltűnést – mondta gyengéden.

A kicsiny kapitány erre már nem tudott mit mondani, elfogyott minden ellenérve. Elfordult Ichigótól, a lemenő nap narancssárga sugarai – vagy talán a zavar? - rózsaszínre festették arcát. Nem nézett fel a helyetes shinigamira – csupán észrevétlenül kezébe csúsztatta az övét.


	21. IkkakuxYumichika: Aki a legjobban

**Cím:** Aki a legjobban...  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, dráma, barátság, humor  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. Yumichika pov  
**Szavak száma:** 177  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ikkaku, Yumichika  
**Párosítás:** ?xYumichika, IkkakuxYumichika  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Valaki mindig ott van Yumichikának, ha szüksége lenne rá.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

- Miért? - Lehunyt szemmel bömbölök. Tudom, bizonyára szánalmas látványt nyújthatok, de nem tudok ellene mit tenni. - Miért nem vagyok neki elég jó?

- Fejezd már be! - rivall rám Ikkaku, mire kissé megszeppenten nézek fel rá.

- Na de...

- Semmi de! - szakít félbe. - Az a mocsok megcsalt téged a legjobb barátjával. Nem te nem vagy elég jó, ő nem érdemel meg téged. Szóval szedd össze magad végre, és keress valaki mást. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy a következő lesz az igazi...

- Az igazi? - nézek rá csillogó szemekkel. - Igazad van! - pattanok talpra. Csak legyint, mikor előveszem a mélyhűtőbe már előzőleg bekészített kanalat, és a szememre teszem. A szépség fontos, és egy kis sírás miatt igazán nem rohangálhatok bedagadt szemekkel az utcán. A végén még kiröhögne egy hollow.

- Na, ez a beszéd! - vigyorog Ikkaku. Végignézek rajta. No igen, ő mindvégig itt volt nekem. A legjobb barátom. Azt hiszem, ő jobban szeret engem, mint bárki valaha. - Húzzunk! Ideje legyilkolni néhéány espadát.

Mosolyra húzódik a szám, és bólintok.

- Rendben.


	22. RenjixYumichika: Fekete víz

**Cím:** Fekete víz  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, humor  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 158  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Renji, Yumichika  
**Párosítás:** RenjixYumichika  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Egy küldetés után Yumichika fekete vizet mos le magáról.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

A víz, amit lemosott magáról, szinte fekete volt a bőrére rakódott kosztól. Leginkább ezért gyűlölte, ha az emberek világába szólította a kötelesség. A szmog, úgy gondolta, súlyosan ártott amúgy hibátlan és selymes bőrének.

- Úgy bámulod azt a fürdővizet, mintha a darabokra tört zanpakutou-d heverne előtted – szólalt meg egy hang a háta mögött.

Yumichika felvont szemöldökkel fordult hátra.

- Hát te?

- Ikkaku-senpai mondta, hogy visszatértél – vigyorgott rá a vörös hajú, és egy forró csókba vonta. - Üdv újra itthon!

- Tudod, egy napon le fogunk bukni – sóhajtotta Yumichika.

- Ugyan, én csak azért jöttem ma este ide, hogy segítsek megmosni a hátad – vigyorgott továbbra is Renji. - Erről jut eszembe, a hátad közepe gyakorlatilag fekete a kosztól.

A 11. osztag bátor harcosa egy lányos sikoly kíséretében egy szappantól habos szivacsot nyomott Renji kezébe, és hátat fordított neki. A hadnagy vigyorra még szélesebbre húzódott. Még mindig meg tudta lepni, mennyire naiv is a másik.


	23. IchigoxIshida: Ritmus

**Cím:** Ritmus  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, dráma, humor  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Ishida POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 66  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ishida, ichigo  
**Párosítás:** IchigoxIshida  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ishida az eső ritmusát figyeli.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Hallgatom az eső kopogását a tetőn, a ritmusa egyenletes és hibátlan. Tökéletes, olyan, amilyet csak a természet alkothat.

- Min gondolkozol, Ishida? - A hangod kissé rekedten szól. Megfáztál, de persze letagadod.

Hogy min gondolkozom? Azon, vajon miért van az, hogy a szívem nem tud éppen olyan egyenletesen dobogni, mint az eső a mohával tarkított palán, valahányszor csak a közeledben vagyok.

- Semmin, Kurosaki. Igazán semmin.


	24. UlquiorraxIchigo: Újesztendő

**Cím:** Újesztendő  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 282  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ichigo, Ulquiorra  
**Párosítás:** UlquiorraxIchigo  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ichigóhoz váratlan látogató érkezik szilveszterkor.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

- Miért jöttél ide? - kérdezte Ichigo, szemét a sötétben úszó égre szegezve, ám a másik nem felelt. Talán nem is voltak válaszai.

A fiatal fiú sóhajtott egyet, és elterült a fűben. A városban nagy volt a nyüzsgés, de neki sikerült megtalálnia az egyetlen helyet, ahol senki más nem akart nézelődni – pedig innen biztosan gyönyörű lesz az újévi tűzijáték.

- Azt mondtad, nem akarsz harcolni. De akkor miért jöttél ide? - kérdezte ismét.

- Nem tudom – mondta a másik halkan, Ichigo pedig ismét sóhajtott egyet.

- Ulquiorra, valami miatt mégis itt vagy.

Az espada hallgatott egy percig, majd lefeküdt a fűbe Ichigo mellé, karjait denevérként tárva szét, s ő is felnézett az égre.

- Azt hiszem, csak meg akarom érteni, mire jó ez az egész ünneplés – mondta nagyon lassan és megfontoltan. - Miért olyan nagy dolog, hogy elmúlik egy év, és új naptárat kell akasztani a falra?

- Tudod – szólalt meg Ichigo szokatlanul gyengéd hangon –, az emberek is mulandók. Meg kell ünnepelni, hogy még mindig élünk, a sikereket, amiket eddig elértünk – vagy éppen azt, hogy holnaptól megvan az az illúzió, hogy tiszta lappal kezdhetünk és kijavíthatjuk a hibákat. A reményt, hogy jövőre talán jobb lesz, mint idén volt.

- Akkor maradj csöndben és figyelj! Mindjárt éjfél.

S valóban, néhány másodperc múlva tűzvirágok tucatjai villantak fel az égen kéken, vörösen, sárgán és rózsaszínen villódzva, fehér és zöld tűzoszlopok kíséretében.

- Szóval az új év jelképezheti az újrakezdést is? - szólalt meg az espada.

- Igen – bólintott Ichigo, miközben még mindig a tűzijátékot figyelte.

- Kár, hogy Hueco Mundóban nincsenek új évek.

- Attól te még nyugodtan megünnepelheted – nevetett Ichigo, és kezét az espadáéba csúsztatta.


	25. RenjixKira: Bizalmatlan bizalom

**Cím:** Bizalmatlan bizalom  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Kira POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 111  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Kira  
**Párosítás:** RenjixKira  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** egy féltékeny Kira gondolatai.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

A szerelem is, mint a legtöbb emberi kapcsolat, a bizalomra épül. És én bízom benned, tényleg. De néha, mikor vele vagy, a bizalmam meginog, mert tudom, hogy mennyit jelent számodra. Hiszen együtt nőttetek fel, együtt jelentkeztetek az Akadémiára, és azért akartál erősebbé válni, hogy ismét felérhess hozzá, s legyen merszed barátkozni vele, miután Kuchiki-taichou örökbe fogadta.

Furcsa, de én már az akadémiai éveink alatt irigykedtem rá, pedig Hinamori-kun és én sokkal, de sokkal több időt töltöttünk veled, mint ő. S most is irigykedem, valahányszor beszélgettek, vagy együtt mentek az Emberek Világába.

Marcangol a féltékenység, s csak akkor múlik el, mikor esténként halkan beosonsz a szobámba, és az ajkaimra suttogod a nevem.


	26. UkitakexHitsugaya: Tabu

**Cím:** Tabu  
**Műfaj:** dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Ukitake POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 154  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ukitake, Kyouraku  
**Párosítás:** UkitakexHitsugaya  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** vannak dolgok, melyekre nem szabadna gondolnunk sem, mégis megtesszük.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Mindig, mikor szállingózó hópelyheket látok, azt hiszem, álmodom, pedig a fagyos levegő igazán emlékeztethetne arra, hogy sajnos ébren vagyok.

- Juushirou, gyere végre be! - szól Kyouraku halk hangja, mire fáradt mosollyal fordulok felé, s bólintok. Tudom, hogy igaza van, nem kellene ebben az időben kint lennem.

Odabent Shunsui a kezembe nyom egy bögre gőzölgő teát.

- Mindig olyan szomorúan nézed a hóesést – állapítja meg, miközben vállon vereget.

- Tudod, emlékeztet a szerelmemre – motyogom a teának, s szürcsögve belekortyolok, hogy addig se kelljen Kyourakut néznem.

- A szerelmedre? - Látom rajta, hogy sikerült meglepnem. - Nem is tudtam, hogy... Pedig már évszázadok óta én vagyok a legjobb barátod!

- Ne légy felháborodva! - csitítom. - Amúgy is reménytelen az egész...

- Már miért lenne az? - pislog értetlenkedve.

- Tabu. - Egyszerű szó, de végighasít a levegőn, s úgy érzem, a szoba hirtelen kihűl.

- Ó. - S tudom, Kyouraku már érti.


	27. UkitakexHisagi: Esőkönnyek

**Cím:** Esőkönnyek  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 108  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ukitake, Hisagi  
**Párosítás:** UkitakexHisagi, TousenxHisagi(?)  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ő már nem tudott sírni, így az eső sírt helyette.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Ő már nem tudott sírni, hát sírt helyette az ég.

A szakadó esőben csak állt és bámult a távolba, rezzenéstelen arccal. A cseppek szempilláira hullottak, s könnyekként folytak tovább az arcán, hogy az álláról lecsöppenve érjenek földet.

- Tudod, ha így állsz itt, mint egy szobor, meg fogsz fázni, Hisagi-fukutaichou.

Shuuhei fáradt tekintettel fordult a másik felé.

- Várok valakire, Ukitake-taichou – mondta csendesen. Talán azt hitte, a fehérhajú kapitány nem tudja, hogy Tousent várja vissza.

- Tudom. Azért jöttem érted – mondta gyengéden az idősebb férfi. - Így már nem kell egyedül várnod.

Hisagi lehajtott fejjel hagyta, hogy a másik magához ölelje, s elmotyogott egy halk köszönömöt.


	28. AizenxIchigo: Swallowed Pride

**Cím:** Swallowed Pride  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus, drabble  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 100  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Aizen, Ichigo  
**Párosítás:** AizenxIchigo  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Nappal ellenségek, éjszaka szeretők.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Ellenségek voltak, a leghalálosabb ellenségek. Ichigo mégis itt ült Las Noches egy eldugott zugában, egy apró hálószobában, várva arra, hogy végre megjelenjen a férfi.

Az ajtó halk kattanással nyílt ki, és Sousuke egy halovány mosollyal az arcán lépett be.

- Késtél – suttogta a helyettes shinigami. Nem beszélt hangosabban, félt, hogy hangja megtörné a csendet, ellopná az illúziót.

- Ne haragudj! A hűséges szolgák jól jönnek, de nehéz őket lerázni – mondta Aizen.

Hamarosan négy kar, s négy láb fonódott össze, ajkak egyesültek csókban. Holnap majd egymást fogják gyilkolni, egymás ellen fognak harcolni. Ez a kötelességük.

De az éj leple alatt szabadon szerethették egymást.


	29. IshidaxHitsugaya: Rideg

**Cím:** Rideg  
**Műfaj:** romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 217  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hitsugaya, Ishida  
**Párosítás:** IshidaxHitsugaya  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ishida makacsul kint akar maradni a hidegben, bár meg van fázva.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

- Annyira hideg van itt – sóhajtott Ishida.

- Tél van – mondta halkan Hitsugaya, és felnézett az égre. Súlyos hófelhők takarták. - Hamarosan havazik.

- Ezt előre megérzed? - kérdezte a quincy, mire a kicsiny kapitány megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Csak látni a felhőkön.

Csend telepedett rájuk, hosszú csend, melyet végül Ishida tüsszentése tört meg.

- Be kellene menned. Ha itt maradsz, csak még jobban megfázol – sóhajtott Hitsugaya, és fejével az ajtó felé intett. - Kurosaki húga biztosan főz neked egy teát, attól majd felmelegedsz.

- Nem akarok bemenni – mondta csendesen a magasabb fiú.

- Miért nem? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Toushirou. - Ha itt maradsz, csak még jobban megfázol – ismételte el korábbi szavait.

- Nem érdekel – vont vállat Ishida.

- Miért nem? - értetlenkedett ismét a tizedik osztag kapitánya.

- Te szereted a hóesést és a hideget, nem? - kérdezett vissza a quincy, mire Hitsugaya bólintott.

- Azt hiszem, a reiatsum miatt. Végülis Hyourinmaru egy jégsárkány volna – magyarázta. - De mi köze ennek ahhoz, hogy nem akarsz bemenni?

- Te szereted a hóesést nézni. Én pedig szeretek veled lenni – mondta gyengéden Ishida.

Hitsugaya levette sálját, és a fiatalabb fiú nyaka köré kanyarította.

Sokan ridegnek tartották a tizedik osztag kicsiny kapitányát – pedig valójában nagyon is melegszívű volt.


	30. KenpachixUkitake: Megbánt visszautasítás

**Cím:** Megbánt(ó) visszautasítás  
**Műfaj:** dráma(?)  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Kenpachi POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 177  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Kenpachi, Ukitake  
**Párosítás:** KenpachixUkitake, ?xUkitake  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** káromkodás  
**Ismertető:** Kenpachi megbánta, amit a múltban tett.  
**Megjegyzés: -**

* * *

Néha elgondolkozom rajta, hogy el kellene mondanom neki, mit is érzek iránta, de persze mindig elvetem az ötletet. Mégsem lehetek akkora seggfej, hogy bevalljam, szeretem, mikor éppen én voltam az, aki évekkel ezelőtt elutasította.

Nem kellett volna, tudom. De egyszerűen nem tudtam neki igent mondtani, annyira irritáló volt, ahogy azzal a naivnak tűnő mosolyával a képembe mászott, és közölte, hogy többet érez irántam, mint kellene. Fogalmam sincs, honnan szedte a bátorságot, és főleg, honnan szedte azt a derűt, miközben mindenki más idegesen tördelte volna a kezét a helyében.

Én meg lebuziztam és elküldtem a francba.

Akkoriban túl büszke voltam, azt gondoltam, hogy egy ilyen erős harcos, mint én, nem alacsonyodhat le odáig, hogy más férfiakkal bújjon ágyba. Megtagadtam magamtól azt, amire valójában vágytam.

Ukitake azóta is ugyanazzal a derűs mosollyal köszönt reggelente, ha összefutunk, és a gyűlésekre igyekezvén is. Nem értem, hogyan képes rá, én a helyében gyűlölném magam.

Talán, ha bevallanám neki, hogy...

De nem, azzal csak tönkretennék egy kapcsolatot. Végtére is, most boldog. Valaki mással – de legalább láthatom őt felhőtlenül nevetni, mikor vele van.


	31. TousenxHisagi: Kötelesség

**Cím:** Kötelesség  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Hisagi POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 89  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hisagi, Tousen  
**Párosítás:** TousenxHisagi  
**Korhatár:** 16+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** yaoi  
**Ismertető:** Kenpachi megbánta, amit a múltban tett.  
**Megjegyzés: **Nos, sajnos itt elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy megismételtem egy párost...

* * *

Az ajkaink nedvesen tapadnak egymásnak, nyelvünk összefonódik egy fojtogató táncban. Hát már megint itt járunk?

Tousen hosszú, sötétbarna ujjai végigszánkáznak a mellkasomon, a shihakushou alatt libabőrös lesz minden porcikám. Gyűlölöm, mikor ezt teszi velem, de mindig képes elérni, hogy bódultan álljak előtte, és hagyjam, hogy azt csináljon velem, amit csak akar.

Tousen-taichou éppen olyan, mint egy pók: egyetlen harapásával megbénítja áldozatát, hálójából nincs menekvés. Azt hiszem, már akkor tudtam ezt, mikor vak szemeival először szemelt ki magának.

Én szeretem a kapitányom, éppen úgy, ahogy minden hadnagynak diktálja a kötelesség.


	32. AizenxHisagi: Szélhalál

**Cím:** Szélhalál  
**Műfaj:** dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Hisagi POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 137  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hisagi, Aizen  
**Párosítás:** AizenxHisagi  
**Korhatár:** 16+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** yaoi, nemi erőszak  
**Ismertető:** Egy szörnyeteg fogságában, tehetetlenül tengődve a lélek is meghal.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Idegesen tapogatózó, durva ujjak keltenek. S belül máris sírok, úgy érzem, szétégeti a torkom az a hatalmas gombóc, ami évek óta gyűlik benne.

Nem érzem az illatokat. Azóta nem érzem őket, hogy először...

A tapogatózó kéz a köntösöm alá siklik, és én sikoltani akarok, de nem tudok. A gombóc a torkomban nemcsak beszélni, hanem lélegezni sem hagy.

Fáj.

Gyűlölöm, ahogy minden egyes alkalommal kihasznál, és gyűlölöm, ahogy megaláz.

Nem szeret, mégsem enged el, és én már túl gyenge vagyok, hogy harcoljak vele – kiölte belőlem az akaraterőt.

Aizen ilyen, durva és mocskos módszerei vannak arra, hogy elérje, áldozatai kezes bárányok legyenek. Én már kezdek félni, hogy egy napon a haragot is sikerül kiölnie belőlem.

- Lazíts, Hisagi-kun – suttogja az a kegyetlenül derűs hang.

S én hallom, ahogy odakint meghal a szél – ahogy a lelkemben is.


	33. TousenxIchimaru: Vámpírlét

**Cím:** Vámpírlét  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Ichimaru POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 169  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ichimaru, Tousen  
**Párosítás:** TousenxIchimaru  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** A shinigamik és a vámpírok hasonlítanak egymásra.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

- Olyanok vagyunk, mint a vámpírok – motyogom, mire Tousen felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Hogy érted? Hiszen nem iszunk vért.

- Az lehet, de... nem öregszünk, legalábbis sokkal, de sokkal lassabban, mint a halandók – sóhajtom vigyorogva, miközben köröket rajzolok mutatóujjammal az engem ölelő karjára. - Emlékszel, mikor annyi évvel ezelőtt... mennyi is volt? Száz, száztíz? Szóval mikor annyi évvel ezelőtt Aizen-taichou osztagába kerültem, még egy kisfiú voltam. Időközben felnőttem, de te... te csak a hajad hordod máshogy, amúgy pontosan ugyanúgy nézel ki, mint akkor.

- Ez így normális – von vállat. Bár a hátam mögött ül, még így is tudom, hogy ráncolja a homlokát. Azt hiszem, a gondolatmenetem számára sohasem volt egészen érthető.

- Igen, de... kicsit elkeserítő is, nem? Elrohannak mellettünk az évek, és semmi sem változik.

- Szerintem pontosan ez benne a szép – mondja, és félresimít egy kósza tincset az arcomból. Én eddig észre sem vettem, hogy ott van. - Tudod, így bizonyos dolgok valóban múlhatatlanok lesznek, és örökké tartanak.

Hát, végül is igaza van...


	34. AkonxHisagi: A megfigyelő

**Cím:** A megfigyelő  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, általános, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Akon POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 194  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Akon, Hisagi, Renji  
**Párosítás:** AkonxHisagi, RenjixHisagi(?)  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Valaki csak csendben figyeli a háttérből azt, akit szeret.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Csendben nézem a sarokból, ahogy vele beszélgetsz. Csupán egy pillanatra nézel rám, és én viszonzom a mosolyod, elrejtve a féltékeny homlokráncolást arra az egy pillanatra. Nem akarom, hogy tudd – bár talán tudomásul sem vennéd. Néha az az érzésem, láthatatlan vagyok, de legalábbis pótolható. Senkinek sem tűnne fel, ha egyszeriben eltűnnék, még ha a szemük előtt válnék köddé, akkor sem.

Velem ellentétben Abarai egy erős férfi, bátor harcos, ráadásul hadnagy, akárcsak te. Én nem vagyok olyan szép, mint ő, s még olyan erős sem. Talán okosabb igen, végül is tudós vagyok, de tudom, az eszem nem tehet vonzóvá.

Szóval csak figyellek az árnyékból, és valahányszor a tizenkettedik osztag környékére vetődsz, egy apró mosollyal köszöntelek, amit te is viszonzol. Bár, azt hiszem, még a nevem sem tudod.

- Az emberek világában jelentősen nőtt az ázsiai kontinensen felbukkanó hollow-k száma az elmúlt hónapokban – zökkent vissza a hangod a valóságba. Észre sem vettem, hogy előttem állsz. - Yamamoto-dono azt kéri, nézzetek utána mihamarabb – mondja, és a kezembe nyom egy kötet papírt.

- Igenis, Hisagi-fukutaichou – mosolygok rá egy apró meghajlás kíséretében.

- Köszönöm. - S azzal kisétál, és ismét csatlakozik Abaraihoz, miközben én csak figyelem.


	35. UkitakexByakuya: Egy év

**Cím:** Egy év  
**Műfaj:** dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Byakuya POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 185  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ukitake, Hisana, Byakuya  
**Párosítás:** UkitakexByakuya  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halálának említése  
**Ismertető:** Olykor nem tudsz megmenteni valakit azzal, ha csendben félreállsz.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Minden olyan volt, mint egy álom, mikor veled lehettem. A hóesés, majd tavasszal a hanami, a nyári kirándulás a tengerpartra és a sáték a parkban őszi délutánokon... Az az egy év, amit együtt töltöttünk, zsibbadt kábulatban telt el, és mikor fel kellett ébrednem belőle, egy kicsit meghaltam.

Igazságtalan voltál. Mindig azt hittem, örökké leszünk együtt, s mikor ezt megmondtam neked, kinevettél. Azt mondtad, sohasem ígérted nekem az örökkévalóságot. Ma már, sajnos, értem, hogy miért.

Nem akartad, hogy egy beteg ember társa legyek, és nem akartad, hogy szembe kelljen néznek a társadalom és a családom undorodó tekintetével. Egy évet még el lehet temetni magunkban – de több időt nem.

Persze még így is ugyanaz történt, mintha veled maradtam volna. Hisanát, akit csak azért vettem feleségül, hogy ne nyaggasson tovább a családom, a Kuchikik nem fogadták be maguk közé alacsony származása miatt. És akkor még nem is tudtam, hogy ő is beteg.

Veled ellentétebn a kór őt gyorsan legyőzte, s a legnagyobb tragédia a halálában az volt, hogy addigra már belészerettem.

A kereszt, amit nem akartál, hogy miadtad cipeljek, most mégis a vállamon van.

Igazságtalan voltál, Jyuushirou.


	36. UkitakexGrimmjow: Doromboló kiscica

**Cím:** Doromboló kiscica  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Grimmjow POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 81  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ukitake, Grimmjow  
**Párosítás:** UkitakexGrimmjow  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Vadmacskának tartottam magam, de te azt mondtad, csak egy kóbor cicus vagyok.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Megláttad bennem a jót, pedig senki sem hitt benne, hogy létezhet az én lelkemben is. Még én sem. Ám te egyetlen mosolyoddal megtörtél, és kiszabadítottál a gyűlölet fogságából.

Harcolnunk kellett volna, ehelyett beszélgetni akartál. Megtámadtalak, védekeztél, s hárítottad minden rúgásom.

Vadmacskának tartottam magam, de te azt mondtad, csak egy kóbor cicus vagyok. Utáltalak érte, Ukitake. Gyűlölöm, ha sértegetnek.

De... bár sohasem fogom bevallani neked, azért igazad volt. Valóban egy gazdátlan macska voltam – ám most már esténként a te öledben dorombolok.


	37. KenseixKyouraku: Levélhullás

**Cím:** Levélhullás  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, általános, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Kensei POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 183  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Kensei, Hiyori  
**Párosítás:** KenseixKyourakuxKensei  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** A hulló falevelek Kyourakura emlékeztetik Kenseit.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Szeretem nézni a hulló falevelek táncát. Valahogy mindig arra emlékeztetnek, ahogy Kyouraku harcolt. Vajon a mozdulatai még mindig ugyanolyanok?

Nem hiányzik Seireitei, a shinigamik, a kapitányi haorim. Jó nekem itt, az emberek között. Csak egyet sajnálom, hogy őt nem láthatom. Szánalmasan hangzik, tudom. Ő is, én is férfiak vagyunk, ráadásul nem a nyunyókább fajtából. Kyouraku még arra is lusta, hogy tisztességesen megborotválkozzon. Izmos, szőrös, iszákos – ahogy az igazi férfihoz illik. Én hülye meg mégis vonzódtam... na jó, vonzódom hozzá.

- Gyere már be végre! - szólal meg mögöttem Hiyori, de nem érdekel, csak nézem tovább a levélhullást. - Nem hallod? Kensei!

Ó, hogy már egy percig sem hagynak nekem nyugtot! Bezzeg mikor Kyourakuval néztük az eget a nyolcadik osztag irodájának tetőjén heverészve...!

- Megyek már, megyek! - morgom, és hátrahagyom a lehullott levelek arany és barna tetemeit.


	38. RenjixHanatarou: Az otthon biztonsága

**Cím:** Az otthon biztonsága  
**Műfaj:** romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Sz****avak száma:** 81  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Renji, Hanatarou  
**Párosítás:** Renjixhanatarou  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Végre van valaki, akihez Renji hazatér.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Renji merengve bámult ki irodája ablakán, az unalmas jelentések fölött görnyedve. Péntek délután volt, és már alig várta, hogy végre elszabaduljon innen, és hazamehessen Yamadához.

Két hete költöztek össze, és az egészben a legjobb az otthon biztonsága volt számára, maga a tudat, hogy valaki várja őt lakásában – ugyan csupán odaégetett vacsorával és maszatosan feltörölt padlóval, hiszen végső soron Hanatarou mégiscsak férfi volt. Bár sokan nehezen hitték el.

Renji számára volt abban valami meghitt, hogy életében először végre van kihez hazamennie.


	39. IsshinxIshida: Haragtartás

**Cím:** Haragtartás  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, angst(?), dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1.  
**Sz****avak száma:** 148  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Isshin, Ishida  
**Párosítás:** IsshinxIshida (egyoldalú) [aka. IsshiIshi]  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Fáj, ha nem tudod viszonozni a legjobb barátod szerelmét.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

- Még mindig haragszol rám? - kérdezem, s sóhajtva nekivetem hátam a hideg falnak. Ishida beleszív a cigarettájába, lassan kifújja a füstöt, majd megrázza a fejét.

- Évekkel ezelőtt történt. Rég túlléptem rajta, Kurosaki – mondja sztoikus ábrázatta. Tudom, hogy hazudik, de azért megeresztek egy vigyort.

- Akkor jó. Már kezdtem félni, hogy az örök szerelem, amit ígértél, valóban örökké fog tartani.

- Azóta felnőttem. És, már ha nem tűnt volna fel, én is megházasodtam – mondja halkan.

Szomorú mosolyba vált át a vigyorom, és megint sóhajtok egyet. Utálom, hogy mindig játssza a nemtörődömöt, miközben tudom, valójában gyógyíthatatlanul törtem össze a szívét évekkel ezelőtt, mikor elvettem Masakit.

Ishida is leül, a válla mintegy véletlenül hozzáér enyémhez. Tudom, hogy azért, mert így talán egy kicsivel közelebb érezheti magát hozzám... kicsivel többet érezhet belőlem.

Semmit sem szeretnék jobban, mint viszonozni az érzelmeit. Igazságtalan a sors, amiért nem engedi, hogy szeressem.


	40. KyourakuxAizen: Tenger és tengerpart

**Cím:** Tenger és tengerpart  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Kyouraku POV)  
**Sz****avak száma:** 193  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Kyouraku, Aizen  
**Párosítás:** KyourakuxAizen  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Fáj, ha elárulnak és nem bíznak meg benned.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Olyan voltál számomra, mint a tenger a homokos tengerpartnak. Csapkodtál a hullámaiddal, lefröcsköltél, játszottál velem. Olykor gyengéden betakartál, a dagály mindennél szebb volt, ám apály idején visszavonulót fújtál, s eltűntél az életemből, hogy azután visszatérj. Éppen olyan szeszélyes voltál, mint a tenger, te magad sem tudtad, pontosan mit akarsz.

S most, ahogy itt ülök a homokos parton, s nézem a naplementét, azokra a percekre gondolok, amiket együtt töltöttünk el, a sok apró érintésre, a szenvedélyes csókokra, a gerincemen játékosan fel-le szaladgáló ujjakra.

Hiányzol, jobban, mint azt el tudnád képzelni, s még sohasem éreztem magam annyira elárulva, mint akkor, mikor fényderült cselszövésedre.

Tudod, az fáj benne a legjobban, hogy nem bíztál bennem eléggé, hogy beavass a terveidbe. Biztosan azt gondoltad, mivel Yama-jii tanítványa és Ukitake legjobb barátja vagyok, nem tartanék veled, Ichimaruval és Tousennel – és ez így igaz. De megbízhattál volna bennem annyira, hogy elmondd, mire készülsz, hiszen szerettelek. Elhiheted, elfordítottam volna a tekintetem, szemet hunytam volna minden fölött, s úgy tettem volna, mint aki semmiről se tud, mert ennyire fontos voltál számomra.

Ám te inkább úgy döntöttél, mégis elárulod a szerelmünket.

Nem játszottál szépen, Aizen. A tenger elmosta a homokot a partról.


	41. AizenxRenji: Józan ész

**Cím:** Józan ész  
**Műfaj:** dráma, angst (?)  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Renji POV)  
**Sz****avak száma:** 192  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Renji  
**Párosítás:** AizenxRenji  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** trágár beszéd  
**Ismertető:** Renjit fogva tartja Aizen.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Tőle vagyok ragacsos. A bőröm minden négyzetcentiméterébe beitta magát az illata, hiába zuhanyoztam le és mostam meg a hajam, még most is érzem. Mintha még most sem akarna elereszteni, mintha ezzel is fogságban akarna tartani, nem csupán a bilinccsel a kezemen és a rácsokkal a cellám ajtaján és ablakain. Számára én vagyok a játékszer, és nem tudom, vajon szerelemből teszi, vagy csupán egy perverz faszfej... nem értem őt, még most sem értem.

- Renji... - Csak hallucinálok. A sóhajai visszhangja ez a fülemben, nem valós, legalábbis próbálom magam meggyőzni erről.

Először bolond fejjel azt hittem, hogy a rácsok és a láncok sem valósak, hogy csupán a zanpakutou-ja egy trükkje, de nem, bezárt engem ide ebbe a szobába, ahol csak egy ágy van meg sötétség, s a sarokban egy ajtó a fürdőszobába – ahová kamerákat szerelt. Elővigyázatosságból, mondta, hogy nehogy valami őrültséget csináljak. Pedig kettőnk közül ő az őrült, nem én.

Bár néha úgy érzem, én is meg fogok őrülni. De nem engedhetem meg ezt a luxust, szégyen lenne az a hatodik osztag számára. Egy napon ki fogok szabadulni – élve vagy holtan, de semmiképpen sem megtörve.

Csak tudnám lemosni magamról az illatát!


	42. HyourinmaruxSenbonzakura: Maszk

**Cím:** Maszk  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Sz****avak száma:** 159  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Senbonzakura, Hyourinmaru  
**Párosítás:** HyourinmaruxSenbonzakura, (ByakuyaxToushirou)  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Hyourinmaru és Senbonzakura a tetőn üldögél.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

A két alak a tetőn üldögélt, s nézték az éjszakai eget.

- Fagy lesz – állapította meg Hyourinmaru, szemével a csillagokat fürkészve. - Kár. Így el fognak fagyni a virágok, amiket úgy szeretsz.

Senbonzakura megrázta a fejét. Maszkja takarásában nem látszott, hogy halványan elpirul.

- Nem számít. Azok csak virágok.

- Igaz – bólintott a másik zanpakutou.

Senbonzakura ránézett, s ugyan nem látszottak ajkai, Hyourinmaru mégis tudta, hogy mosolyog.

- Szerinted mit szólnának hozzá a gazdáink, ha elmondanánk nekik? - tette fel a kérdést, mely leginkább foglalkoztatta mostanában, s levette maszkját, végre megmutatva arcát a másiknak.

- Nem tudom – sóhajtott a másik, s kezei közé fogta Senbonzakura fejét. - Azt hiszem, nem bánnák túlságosan. Hiszen ők is éppen együtt nézik valahol a csillagokat.

Senbonzakura felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem kérdezte meg, honnan tudja a másik, mit csinálnak éppen gazdáik. Helyette félredobta maszkját, s hagyta, hogy Hyourinmaru megcsókolja. Ajkainak érintése jéghideg volt, mégis melegséggel töltötte el Kuchiki-taichou zanpakutou-jának szívét.


	43. GrimmjowxRenji: Ne gondolkozz!

**Cím:** Ne gondolkozz!  
**Műfaj:** romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Sz****avak száma:** 261  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Renji, Grimmjow  
**Párosítás:** GrimmjowxRenji  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** trágár beszéd  
**Ismertető:** Renji túl sokat gondolkozik Grimmjow szerint.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

- Tulajdnoképpen mit is csinálunk mi? - tette fel a kérdést, s végigsimított a másik tökéletesen lapos, izmos, ám a szó szoros értelmében lyukas hasán. Az ágyban feküdtek, ő hason, a másik hanyatt. Haja csiklandozta Grimmjow csípőjét, ahogy fölé hajolt, s egy apró csókot nyomott az espada hasára.

- Ne gondolkozz már annyit! - mordult fel Grimmjow, s megvakarta a füle tövét, majd ugyanazzal a kézzel simogatni kezdte Renji vörös tincseit. - Jól érezzük magunkat, és ennyi. Ne tedd tönkre azzal, hogy azon gondolkozol, helyes-e vagy sem, mit szólnának a hülye kapitányok vagy Aizen, ha kiderülne, vagy hogy mi ez kettőnk között. Utálom, ha túl sokat agyalsz, azzal csak tönkre fogod tenni ezt az egészet.

Renji lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Én csak szeretném tudni, hová is vezet ez?

- Ki az ablakon, ha nem fogod be. Aludni akarok – sziszegte Grimmjow, és a nyomatékosítás kedvéért becsukta szemét.

- Jól van már, jól van – csóválta a fejét Renji, és feljebb mászott az ágyon, hogy fejét az espada mellkasán nyugtathassa. - Ne legyél olyan morcos, cicus!

- Na idefigyelj! - vetett rá egy gyilkos pillantást Grimmjow. - Ha még egyszer így merészelsz hívni, garantálom, hogy egy hónapig nem fogsz tudni ülni vagy normálisan járni!

- Fú, nagyon félek – nevetett fel gúnyosan Renji, mire az espada szeme dühösen megvillant.

- Jobb lenne, ha félnél! - jelentette ki, majd egy óvatlan pillanatban átfordította magukat, és az ágyhoz szegezte testével a shinigamit. - Most komolyan megbüntetlek.

Renji megvonta a vállát.

- Ahogy akarod – mondta, s hagyta, hogy Grimmjow egy őrült és vad csókba vonja.


	44. RenjixUlquiorra: Értetlenség

**Cím:** Értetlenség  
**Műfaj:** általános, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Sz****avak száma:** 175  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Renji, Ulquiorra  
**Párosítás:** RenjixUlquiorra  
**Korhatár:** 16+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Vannak dolgok, melyeket Ulquiorra képtelen megérteni.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Ulquiorra ajkai közül egy halk sóhaj tört fel.

- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte a nyakát csókolgató Abarait.

- Szerintem pontosan tudod – suttogta a férfi, és folytatta eddigi tevékenységét.

Az espada nem szólt semmit. Nem, nem tudta mit csinál vele a shinigami, csak annyit érzékelt, hogy a teste reagál a simogatásokra és csókokra, de nem értette ezt az érzést. Őt még soha senki sem érintette így.

Renji észrevehette a zavarát, mert hirtelen megállt, s a szemébe nézett.

- Baj van? - kérdezte. Az espada kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel bámult vissza rá, majd lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Csak nem értem, hogy mit csinálsz – mondta.

Renji megdöbbent. Valóban nem tudta volna a másik férfi, hogy mit akart tőle? Hogy hová vezetett mindez? És most neki el kellene ezt magyaráznia?

A vörös férfi sóhajtott egyet, s elengedte Ulquiorrát, majd tett egy lépést hátra. Ennek így semmi értelme nem volt.

- Most... mit csinálsz? - kérdezte az espada, mire Renji megcsóválta a fejét. - Nem folytatod?

- Nincs értelme. Így nincs – mondta, majd megfordult, és kisétált Ulquiorra cellájából.


	45. AizenxTousen: Láthatatlanság

**Cím:** Láthatatlanság  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Sz****avak száma:** 164  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Aizen, Tousen  
**Párosítás:** AizenxTousen (egyoldalú)  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Aizen figyeli az alvó Tousent.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Aizen szeretetteljesen simított ki egy kósza hajtincset az alvó Tousen arcából. Az ágya mellett térdepelt, úgy nézte a békésen szunyókáló férfit. Csak ilyenkor, éjszaka merte megérinteni.

Tousen vak volt, minden értelemben, azt sem vette észre, hogyan érez iránta a másik férfi. Számára Aizen szerelme is éppen olyan láthatatlan volt, mint oly sok minden más, miközben talán a világ legjobb emberismerőjének hírében állt. Voltak dolgok, melyeken egyszerűen még az ő vak szeme sem látott át. De ez így volt jó.

Aizen tudta, hogy hiba lenne beteljesíteni ezt a szerelmet. Addig legalábbis semmiképpen sem lenne érdemes megpróbálni, míg el nem éri, amit akar, hogy a világ királya legyen. Túl sok volt a kockázat, a szerelem miatt mindketten hajlamosabbá váltak volna hibát elkövetni, akár végzeteset is. Egy háború közepén ezt nem engedhette meg magának Hueco Mundo önjelölt ura.

Így csak az éjszakák maradtak, a lágy érintések, s a szomorú belenyugvás. Aizen csak nézte Tousent és nézte, míg el nem jött az ideje, hogy elfogyassza a hajnali teát.


	46. AizenxUlquiorra: Mozdulatlanul

**Cím:** Mozdulatlanul  
**Műfaj:** dráma, yaoi, drabble  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Sz****avak száma:** 100  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Aizen, Ulquiorra  
**Párosítás:** AizenxUlquiorra (egyoldalú)  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** yaoi  
**Ismertető:** Aizen és az érzéketlen Ulquiorra.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Ulquiorra mozdulatlanul feküdt Aizen alatt, ahogy az egykori kapitány a kielégülés felé hajszolta magát. Az espada nem szólt, s nem tett semmit, ő mindig csak sztoikus nyugalommal tűrte ezeket az együttléteket. Számára semmit sem jelentettek, nem voltak sem fájdalmasak, sem jólesők, ő érzéketlen volt az érintésekre.

Mikor a férfi egy hörgéssel végre jelezte, hogy vége az aktusnak, s magára kapva a köpenyét kicsörtetett a szobából, Ulquiorra lassan a rácsos ablak felé fordította a fejét. Hueco Mundo holdja most is, mint mindig, sápadtan világított az égen. Az espada nézte egy darabig, majd feltápászkodott, s lassan kiballagott a fürdőszobába, hogy megtisztítsa testét.


	47. GrimmjowxIshida: Egy férfi szívéhez

**Cím:** Egy férfi szívéhez  
**Műfaj:** humor, romantikus, crack  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Sz****avak száma:** 219  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ishida, Grimmjow  
**Párosítás:** GrimmjowxIshida  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ishida tudja, melyik a férfi szívéhez vezető legkönnyebb út - legalábbis ő úgy hiszi.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Azt mondják, egy férfi szívéhez a gyomrán át vezet az út, s Ishida is hitt ebben. Ezért nekiállt főzni, grillezni, sütni, készített süteményt, levest, tortát, háromféle húsételt, köretnek üvegtésztát és rizst, sőt, még néhány szem krumplit is, s a vége az lett, hogy az egész konyha, de még a hálószoba is tele lett edényekkel. A gőzölgő ételek miatt fülledt lett a levegő a kicsiny lakásban, ezért gyorsan kinyitotta az ablakot. Alighogy megtette, hirtelen a semmiből egy alak ugrott be az ablakon, s kecses mozdulattal, akár egy macska ért földet puhán a padlón.

- Grimmjow, már vártalak! - Ishida hangja izgatott volt, akár egy kislányé.

- Mi ez a szag? - morrant fel köszönés helyett az espada.

- Ó, csak főztem neked egy kicsit – pirult el a quincy, aranyosan beharapva az ajkát.

Grimmjow értetlenül pislogott rá.

- De hát én nem szoktam enni...

- Egyáltalán nem?

- Egyáltalán – bólintott az espada, mire Ishida elszontyolodott. - Tudod, hiányoznak hozzá bizonyos szerveim, és különben is, nem vagyok ember, én lelkekkel és reiryokuval táplálkozom.

Ishida szomorúan szedte össze az elkészített ételt tartalmazó lábosokat és serpenyőket, s elcsomagolta őket műanyag edényekbe. Nem baj, majd odaadja őket a barátainak, Chad, Ichigo és Inoue biztosan örülni fognak, ha kapnak belőle. És különben is, ha a főzéssel nem tudja levenni a lábáról az espadát, majd próbálkozik máshogy...

Végülis ebben a városban lepipálja bármelyik varrónőt!


	48. KenpachixIchigo: Álomőrző

**Cím:** Álomőrző  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (kenpachi POV)  
**Sz****avak száma:** 195  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Kenpachi, Ichigo  
**Párosítás:** IchigoxKenpachi  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Kenpachi őrzi Ichigo álmát.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Halkan szuszog mellettem, ahogy alszik. Az arca békés és kisimult, fiatalabbnak látszik így, mintha csak egy suhanc lenne, akinek a seggén még ott a tojáshéj, s olyan végtelen nyugalmat áraszt, hogy csupán mosolyogni tudok. Örülök, hogy legalább álmában képes pihenni – Ichigo ugyanis hajlamos túlhajszolni magát, azt mindannyian tudjuk.

Húsz éves, de a folytonos homlokráncolás miatt harmincötnek is kinéz, s a sötét karikák a szeme alatt, a szürke bőr és a frissen mosottan is korpás, fénytelen haj együttese egészségtelen összképet fest róla. Folyton a határait feszegeti, neki csak Aizen legyőzése fontos, s közben megfeledkezik arról, hogy élnie is kéne.

Pedig a harcot, szerintem, élvezni kell. Én nem tudnám magam így kínozni, abban a pillanatban, hogy a küzdelem nem okoz örömet, én lelépek a harctérről, bármit parancsoljon is nekem az a vénember. Bezzeg Ichigo... ő parancs nélkül is küzd, ami igazán becsülendő, tisztelem is érte. De meg kellene tanulnia pihenni, és elengedni magát. Nem nagyon tudom, mit szokott egy átlagos húszéves ember csinálni a szabadidejében, de biztosan nem egy katanával hadonászik a többi korabeli.

Örülök, hogy most legalább pihen egy kicsit – néhány órát csupán, de addig sem kínozza magát.

Én pedig itt vagyok, hogy addig is őrizzem az álmát.


	49. ShuuheixIchigo: Érzés

**Cím:** Érzés  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Ichigo POV)  
**Sz****avak száma:** 156  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Shuuhei, Ichigo  
**Párosítás:** ShuuheixIchigo  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ichigót és szerelmét egy világ választja el, ők mégis együtt töltik éjszakáikat.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

Minden éjjel meglátogat. Velem van, s őrzi az álmomat. Bár én már nem láthatom őt, tudom hogy itt van és figyel. Megfogja a kezem, ujjai ugyanúgy táncolnak a kézfejemen, mint azelőtt, a forró éjszakák után. Az ajkaimra hajol, s végignyal rajtuk, mielőtt megcsókolna – mindig így csinálta. Azt mondta, azért, mert szereti az ízem. Pedig mindig ki van cserepesedve a szám.

Bár fojtogat a sírhatnék, gombócként próbálja az útját állni a levegőnek a torkomban, nem engedek utat a könnyeimnek. Tudom, csak neki okoznék még több fájdalmat vele.

Meg akarok halni, alig várom. Hiszen akkor újra képes leszek látni őt. S biztosan fel fog engem kutatni Soul Society-ben.

Bárcsak már most megtehetném... de nem lehetek öngyilkos. Sohasem bocsátana meg magának. Szóval csak várok, hogy sor kerüljön rám is a Kaszás listáján.

Addig is megmaradnak nekünk a magányos éjszakák, melyeket úgy töltünk el együtt, hogy egy világ választ el minket.

- Shuuhei... - sóhajtom, s tudom, most mosolyog.


	50. RenjixUlquiorra: Gyűrű

**Cím:** Gyűrű  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, humor  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Renji POV)  
**Sz****avak száma:** 172  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Renji, Ulquiorra  
**Párosítás:** RenjixUlquiorra  
**Korhatár:** 12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Renji ajándékot ad a szokás szerint értetlen Ulquiorrának.  
**Megjegyzés: **Igen, másodszor fordul elő, hogy megismétlek egy párost ebben a gyűjteményben. De nem bírtam megállni...  
És ezzel elérkeztünk az utolsó one-shothoz, az Egyperces szerelem immáron lezártnak tekinthető. Remélem, sikerült néhány kellemes percet szereznem Nektek ezekkel a kis romantikus szöszökkel. Köszönöm, hogy olvastátok! :)

* * *

- Ez egy gyűrű – állapítja meg, mire én kissé zavarba jövök.

- Az – mondom, csak azért, hogy mondjak valamit. Nem mintha nem lenne nyilvánvaló, hogy mit tart a kezében. - De nem várom el, hogy viseld – teszem hozzá gyorsan. Hadarok. A francba! - Csak, gondoltam, adok neked valamit, ami akkor is emlékeztet rám, amikor éppen nem lehetünk együtt.

Ulquiorra kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel kiemeli a gyűrűt a dobozából, és forgatni kezdi ujjai között, mintha tanulmányozná.

Egyszerű platinagyűrű ornamentális motívumokkal díszítve. Valójában férfi jegygyűrű, de ezt inkább nem említem neki. Nem akarok még többet magyarázkodni. Egyszer talán majd magától is megérti.

- Nincs baj a memóriámmal – mondja sztoikus nyugalommal. - Szóval nem kellett volna megvenned. Nem foglak elfelejteni akkor sem, ha pár napig nem tudunk találkozni.

Tipikus Ulquiorra. Így kell lelombozni a shinigami fiát.

- Nem baj. Azért csak tartsd meg! - vonok vállat.

Az espada végre rám emeli kifürkészhetetlen tekintetét.

- Jó – mondja. - Köszönöm, Renji.

Ez a köszönöm pedig jóval többet jelent nekem annál, mint ő azt gondolná.


End file.
